


Nothing is going to be the same

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Hair-pulling, Hot Sex, Incest, Jealous Derek, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sibling Incest, jealous Cora, mention of punishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora Hale did the unbelievable. She fell in love with the wrong guy. None other than her own brother. Cora knew that it was wrong but for many years she didn't even realized it. She grew up close to Derek. He was her big brother so he was always taking care of her....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is going to be the same

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I hope that you like it if so please leave a comment and kudos. Enjoy!

Cora Hale did the unbelievable. She fell in love with the wrong guy. None other than her own brother. Cora knew that it was wrong but for many years she didn't even realized it. She grew up close to Derek. He was her big brother so he was always taking care of her. Laura was supposed to be the Alpha so her mother paid special attention to her and usually let Derek or her father take care of her while she was a little. That didn't mean that she didn't love her and Cora knew it. Laura was her sister and she loved her. She was never jealous. She knew that to be the Alpha of the Hale's family was a big deal so she knew that Laura needed to be teach a lot of things.

Derek was the one that was always there for her. Always. From saving her life from hunters to dealing with her oh, so big problems like what to wear to school. He was always there to help her. She loved him, her whole life and it was normal. He was her brother after all. She just didn't realise that at some point she started felling for him.

After the fire that killed her family she had to run away. She couldn't stay anymore. It was actually a stupid thing to do. She was just a kid but she needed to leave and she did it. She came back to Beacon Hills a year later. Laura was dead. Peter had killed her. That was too much. He was her uncle after all. She loved him. He always always so nice to her and Derek. She came back for Derek. She knew that he needs someone and she was the only family he had left. 

Derek was a mess for awhile. She get it. Laura was their sister. Cora was a mess, herself. They needed each other because they were the only family they have now.

Cora never tried anything because she never wanted to start something with Derek like that. When he's sad and confused. Slowly things got better. They got better. They find their own ways to move on with their life.

Cora was happy. Life with Derek was perfect. He was perfect. He had grown up man now. He was tall and very handsome and she just wanted to put her hands all over that muscular chest. But Derek never showed any interest so she never did it. He was her brother after all. He was the only family she had left and she wasn't really to lose him. It was better to watch him from a distance than losing him.

So she acted normal around him. He mumbled about her parfume a lot but she needed to put a lot to hide the way she smell around him. Usually like lust. Still Cora was a big girl now. She could deal with her own...well problems.

She never saw a girl at the loft where they lived. So maybe Derek never took one home or he just went to their places. But then again, it looked like he's always at home, being a grumpy sourwolf. Stiles was a smart guy for calling him that because it was definitely the truth.

A small part of Cora liked that it looked like Derek don't want to even touch a girl. Because she'd be so jealous. Okay, maybe it was a big part of her. But then again, she just wanted him happy. She prefered to be the one to make him happy but....If he wanted someone else she was really to at least try to accept it if it means seeing him smile more often. His smile was gorgeous and every time he smiled at her she fell more for him.

Stiles were a good friend. She liked him. So they spend a lot of time together. After she made sure that he's not interested in her at all. Turned out that she's not his type. Or any girl for that matter. That was his secret so she kept it. She spend long hours at his place, talking to him or sometimes just laying in bed with him. It was nice to have a friend like him. She never really had any friends at all and it was great. Especially when she was sure that he's not going to fell in love with her or something. That would be awkward.

So after she spend the whole day at the Stilinski's house she finally decided that it was time for her to go home. The Sheriff insisted on her staying for dinner but she said that it's too late and she needs to go home and have dinner with her brother.

Stiles was her chem project buddy so the last couple of days she was at his place almost all day, wanting it or not. Cora didn't mind, of course. Because Stiles was great and he was pretty smart so they were a great team. But it felt like she didn't spend enough time with Derek. And when she went home he always looked kinda frustrated about something.

So on her way home she stopped to buy pizza and some ice cream. Her favorite dinner. And Derek's. Yeah, they were lazy and ate unhealty. Still Derek made her run for what felt like hours every morning so not worries.

She put her headphones on and walked to the loft. She was dancing a bit as she opened the door and then just froze, eyes wide.

Derek was sitting on the couch, a girl in his lap, kissing him deeply, clearly rolling her hips, even if they were still dressed. At least with their jeans. She could see Derek's shirt on the floor as well as the girl's.

It took Derek a second to even realize that she was there and then he looked at her, blushing.

"Cora...Hey, I-I thought that you're at Stiles's." he murmured as he bit his lip.

Cora cleared her throat and nodded a bit. "I was. Still I never slept there, did I?" she asked firmly as she closed the door to the loft and walked to the table in front of the couch. "Here. I brought dinner." she murmured and put the pizza and the ice cream down before she went to her room and slammed the door shut.

Cora laid on her bed and closed her eyes for a minute, trying to calm down her wolf part. She just wanted to go grab the girl by the hair and threw her out of the loft and then claim Derek. But she couldn't do that. Derek was her brother. He could have a girlfriend.

A couple of minutes later Derek knocked on her door. "Cora, can I come in?"

"No." Cora said and rolled her eyes when Derek opened the door anyways. "I don't know why you're asking if you're just going to do whatever you want." she murmured.

Derek sighed and went to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. "I'm sorry, Cor. I didn't knew that you'd be home so soon." he said.

"It's almost midnight." Cora murmured.

"Oh...Well I'm sorry." Derek said, watching her. "I lost track ot time."

"You don't have to apologize. You brought a girl home. It's normal. You've needs after all. It's normal." Cora said as she looked at him, suddenly feeling bad for him. He looked like a lost puppy sometimes.

"Yeah, but not when I leave with my baby sister." Derek murmured and looked down. "I'm sure that you don't need such picture in your pretty little head." he whispered.

"I don't but I understand." Cora said.

"So...you'll come have dinner with me?" Derek smiled as he looked up at her again.

"I'm not really hungry and I don't want to bother you and your new girlfriend." Cora said.

"Cor, you know me better than that. I don't have girlfriends. She was just....a one night stand but nothing happed so I guess I can't call her that." he smiled.

Cora sat up. "I'm sorry." she said softly.

"Why are you apologizing?" he frowned.

"For...interupting." Cora said as she glanced at his jeans. He didn't look hard. So she was a big turn off. Great.

"Ahh, don't worry about that. I'm fine." Derek said and leaned to kiss her forehead. "And I send her on her way so come have dinner with me." he smiled and pulled her up and after himself to the couch.

Cora chuckled a bit and followed him.

She really wasn't hungry so she watched Derek eat as she explained to him what work had she and Stiles done.

"That project sounds boring." Derek teased as he leaned on the back of the couch. After he ate half the pizza.

"It is." Cora whined. "But Stiles seems to enjoy it so.." she shrugged as she went to take two spoons for the ice cream.

"I think that he enjoys your company." Derek murmured as she came back and took the spoon.

Cora shrugged. "I guess." she said and looked at him.

Derek nodded and took the box in his lap.

Cora sat down and took a spoon full of ice cream. "But not like that, Derek. We're friends. That's all." she said.

"Mhm. If you say so." Derek murmured.

"Trust me. I'm not his type. And he's definitely not mine." Cora said. Stiles was funny and smart and cute and she knew that one day he'll make someone really happy but she was in too deep now. Plus it'd be just screwed up to go from loving your own brother to loving your gay best friend.

Derek raised an eyebrow at her and huffed when she ignored him.

Cora sat closed to him to eat and looked at the TV. She could feel his eyes on her face so she turned to look at him. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"You've ice cream on your face." Derek chuckled.

"Where?" Cora frowned and ran her hand over her face to get the ice cream off. She then gasped when Derek slapped the spoon against her nose. "Right here." he laughed.

"You asshole." Cora cried out, laughing as she pushed at his shoulders. 

A minute later somehow Cora found herself, laughing loudly under Derek, who was tickling her stomach. "Stop. Stop." she laughed loudly.

Derek just chuckled and kept doing it. But then Cora arched her back and suddenly she stopped laughing just as Derek stopped tickling her.

She could clearly feel Derek's hard cock pressed against her stomach.

"Derek....." Cora whispered as she locked eyes with his wide one.

"Shit. Shit. I'm so sorry...." Derek started mumbling, moving away from her. Before he could go too far away Cora wrapped her legs around him and pulled him back down.

Derek gasped when suddenly her face was closer than ever and her hands were wrapped around his neck. "Cor..." he whispered. 

Cora didn't want to hear it. She knew what he's going to say. That they can't do that because he's her brother. She wanted to kiss him. And this time she wasn't giving up on what she wants. So she did it. She pulled him down even more and kissed him. And it was awkard because he wasn't kissing her back.

Cora sighed sadly and pulled away, ready to start her own apologies when Derek leaned down and kissed her like no one ever kissed her. It was hot and messy and filled with so much hunger that she couldn't stop herself from rolling her hips up against his.

Derek groaned and slowly pulled away, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

Cora moaned quietly at that. There were something about his werewolf eyes that drove her mad. Maybe it was somehow calling her wolf. Or maybe it was because werewolves didn't care about blood relationship. Her mothers used to tell her a lot of stories when she had time and one of the things Cora leaned about werewolves was that they didn't care about it. For them love and lust was usually more important than human bond. So probably Cora's werewolf part felt that and made her feel better. A part of her saw it as incest, a bad thing and that was her human part that lived with people, with their rules. But then her werewolf part wanted Derek and didn't care who is he. Didn't give a shit that he's a brother. Because it wasn't a strange thing for a werewolves.

Cora groaned when Derek kissed her again and the ability to think suddenly became something hard to do.

Derek ran his hand through her hair and then down her back, holding her close as he slowly sat up and pulled her in his lap.

Cora gripped his hair and pulled at it hard as she looked at him, her own eyes flashing gold for a moment.

Derek groaned happily and gripped her hips.

Now it was Cora turn to play with him. She could do what that bitch had done earlier to him. Only she was going all the way.

She grinned at him and rolled her hips slowly.

Derek moaned and gripped her hips tighter. "Cora...." he gasped.

"Der, I know that you want to murmble about how wrong is that and all but can we fuck and then talk?" she grinned against his lips.

Derek groaned and looked at her. "Cora, you're my baby sister." he whispered.

Cora raised an eyebrow at him as she moved her hand to put it over his hard on over his jeans. "Mmm, so usually everyone has a hard on for his little sister?" she asked.

"Only the fucked up ones." Derek murmured as he looked away from her, trying to ignore how good it feels be touched by her.

Cora got his hand and quickly pushed it under her skirt and put it over herself. "Am I fucked up, Der?" Cora asked and licked her lips at the feeling of his hand finally where she wanted it.

"No." Derek groaned and cupped her more firmly, wanting to feel more of her wetness and grumbling at the stupid panties that were in his way.

"Then why am I wet for you?" She asked and licked his upper lip.

Derek choose to ignore that question and leaned to kiss her hungrily as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, his hand slowly running over her.

"Fuck." Cora groaned and arched her back when Derek moved his hand away. She was going to try convincing him again when he ripped her shirt open. Buttons flying everwhere.

"Hey, I loved that shirt." Cora said but then moaned when Derek leaned to kiss her collarbone and neck as he cupped one of her breasts. 

She quickly pulled her shirt off and gripped his hair.

"If you like that bra take it off before I rip it to pieces." Derek growled.

Cora chuckled and quickly took off her bra and threw it on the floor.

Derek hummed and looked up at her with red eyes. "You're driving me mad." he whispered.

"I can say the same when you're looking at me with your alpha's eyes. It's really turning me on." Cora smirked.

Derek groaned and leaned to lick a nipple firmly. "Oh, my little girl...You want the big bad alpha?" she teased her.

"Well, I just really want my big brother, who happens to be the alpha to fuck me." She said. "And I don't think that you're bad. At least not in some evil way." she grinned.

Derek chuckled and sucked a nipple hungrily as he tugged at the other one with his fingers.

Cora moaned loudly and arched her back. "Der...." she gasped. "Finally." she groaned.

"Finally what, darling?" Derek smirked as he looked up at her. 

"Finally you're here to take care of me." Cora panted.

"Usually you do it yourself?" Derek smirked as he tugged a nipple gently.

Cora moaned and nodded. "I fuck myself with a dildo. A big one because I'm pretty sure that you're so big." she smirked and sucked on his bottom lip.

"Show me." Derek growled quietly against her lips.

"You want to watch me fuck myself?" Cora asked.

"Fuck yeah. I'm pretty sure that it's hot." Derek grinned.

"Will you fuck me after that?" Cora asked.

Derek nodded. "Absolutely. I wouldn't be able to stop myself even if I want. So...show me how you take care of yourself, then I'll fuck you and after that we'll talk about everything. Because I may want you but we still know that it's wrong and we need to talk about what'd we do."

Cora nodded nad pulled him after herself to her room. She knew that he has a point but right now she was really horny and just wanted him in her. Then they could do the talking.

Derek sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Cora took a big dildo from a box out of her nightstand. "That's really big." he groaned.

"Bigger than you?" Cora smirked as she leaned to kiss him slowly.

Derek looked at the toy and shook his head. "Not really." he said.

"That's what I thought." she chuckled and moved on the bed on her knees. "So you want to know what I'm doing. Most of the times, I do it on my back, becuase it's easier but when I'm as horny as I'm now, I pretty much need more. Faster, harder. So I just ride it." she grinned when Derek growled quietly.

Cora didn't took off the skirt or the panties. She just pushed them aside and put the dildo under herself. She was really horny so she didn't need to start slow. She liked it fast and hard. 

Derek groaned as he watched her. The pleasure written all over her face told him that she had sank down on the dildo, taking it fully in only a seconds.

He growled quietly at the fact that she stayed with her skirt on and he couldn't really see anything. He knew that it was on purpose to make him want to touch her sooner.

Derek groaned when her free hand moved to massage at her breast roughly. 

Cora moaned as she tugged a nipple, moving fast. She cried out Derek's name when the toy pushed against her g-spot.

A second later she was on her back, Derek now completely nude was between her legs. "Couldn't resist me, hmm?" she smirked.

"I've done it for a long time, Cora." Derek said and she gasped when he ripped off her panties and the cold air touched every part of her body.

"Deeeer." she gasped and licked her lips.

Derek grinned and pushed her skirt up at he moved to lick between her folds hungrily, collecting her taste. 

"Ohhh, that's it." she moaned and gripped his hair.

Derek hummed and started rubbing her thumb firmly with his thumb as he pushed his tongue inside her, needing more of her taste.

Cora moaned and opened her legs wider as she closed her eyes tightly. The pleasure was too much. No one ever made her feel as good as him. Plus he wasn't teasing her. He was just taking what he wanted right now and then and it made her moan loudly like a bitch in heat. She kinda felt like one.

Derek didn't looked surprised at all when she started cumming after a minute or so. 

Cora was still panting loudly when he moved to kiss her hungrily.

She moaned and quickly kissed back.

"I remember something about you being on the pill...?" Derek smirked against her lips.

Cora raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't tell you that." she said.

Derek nodded. "I heard you saying it to Lydia once." he shrugged as he started kissing her neck.

"It's rude to listen to private talks." Cora said but nodded. "I'm still on the pill."

"Good. Because I don't want barriers between us." he smirked and pulled her hands over her head, pinning them down with one of his own.

Cora looked at him and gasped when he thrusted in her firmly. "Shit." she moaned and thrusted back.

Derek grinned and pulled almost all the way out before he slammed back in her.

Cora cried out and thrusted back. 

"Good?" he smirked and rolled his hips.

"Fantastic. Fuck." Cora moaned and arched her back when he leaned to suck a nipple.

"What the hell?" she almost yelled when suddenly he pulled away.

"Move on your knees." He smirked.

Cora licked her lips and moved on her knees with her back to him.

"Your hands on the nightstand." Derek said as he slowly put them there. "If you move them away from there, I'll have to punish you."

Cora moaned and looked back at him. "Punish me how?" she smirked.

Derek chuckled and slapped her ass. "You're a very bad girl, you know?" he smirked.

"Mhm." Cora moaned and arched her back. "Maybe you should really punish me after you fuck me." she smirked.

Derek hummed and nodded as he moved behind her. "I'll gladly do that." he said and put his hand on her back, making her bend over a bit.

Cora licked her lips when he put his hands on her hips and slammed into her again. 

Derek moaned loudly and moved one of the hands between her legs to massage her clit. He really nedded her to cum becase he was pretty close himself. He wanted her. Badly. And to finally have her...He couldn't hold back for a long time.

Cora looked more than fine with that. She was thrusting back just as firmly as he was moving. Her hands gripping the headboard firmly as shivers run through her whole body.

The moment she started cumming, he was so done. Derek came, crying out her name. Finally he could do that...He didn't have to hold back. He could moan it as loud as he wants.

He put his head on her shoulder and panted loudly for a moment, listening to her fast heartbeating before he slowly pulled out of her.

Cora whined quietly when he moved off of her and glanced back at him when he started laughing. "It's not funny." she said.

"I think that it is." Derek chuckled.

"No, it's not. Now I need a new bed because of you." Cora murmured.

"I didn't told you to break the headboard, sweetie." he smiled softly and leaned to kiss her.

"No, but you told me to hold on to it." She pointed out.

"Well...I can always punish you for breaking it..." Derek grinned.

Cora hummed as she fully turned around toward him. "What are you waiting for then?" she smiled.

Cora laughed when Derek took her in his arms and walked to his room. "Don't break my bed." he teased as he walked in the room. "We should sleep somewhere after all." he smiled.

Cora grinned. "I'll try not to, big bro." she whispered and kissed him softly.

"Good, little one." Derek smiled as he put her on the bed.

They both knew that from that night nothing is going to be the same.


End file.
